Our Student Council President
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: Neji is transferred to an all boy's school & is elected the student council president. What he doesn't know is that the student president is a target because the position is only given to the school's hottest students. Did I mention he has a boy phobia?
1. Student Council President

A/N: Yes, this has everything you can possibly imagine in here. I don't know why I didn't do this earlier. This is going to be so much fun. And yes Makenshi is from Final Fantasy Unlimited but this is not a crossover, this is the only character that will be used not from Naruto, which I don't own. The first chapter is slow I know but the second picks up the pace and there is more guy on guy action.

Chapter 1: Student Council President

Konoha Boy's Academy was a very prestigious high school equipped with the world's top students, from the boy population that is. Not to mention that graduating from the school could set you up with any job you wanted. None of this really mattered to the longhaired boy as he stared at the building that he would one day attend; this was definitely going to suck.

"Nii-chan, are you feeling nervous?" The boy turned his head and gazed at his little sister. No matter how he looked at her she looked even more boyish then he did.

"Why would I be nervous?" he asked her.

"I don't know but it is possible for the calm cool collected Neji to be nervous." Neji and his sister had transferred to Konoha since their parents died. They were stuck living with their uncle and his family until they could make it on their own. Since his little sister was always mistaken for a guy her transcripts were filed as her being a male student and she got into the school. Neji didn't mind, their mother did the same thing.

"Let's go Makenshi before I get sick of this atmosphere," Neji called after her. The boy girl trailed after him like a puppy and they went home. The two lived in an apartment with their cousin. Neji didn't want to stay at the main house and thought it would be better if he could try living independently, with the occasional adult check up. Makenshi plopped down on the couch letting her spiky silver white hair fly everywhere; she was tired from all that unpacking she had to do.

"Why did mom and dad have to die while we were in our second year of high school? Now I have to make friends all over again," she complained.

"Whatever, I just don't know why it has to be an all boy's school," added Neji.

"Oh right, I forgot about your boy phobia. How did that happen again?"

"I don't even know, I think I got hypnotized and now it's stuck in my head." Neji wasn't the average boy, he was handsome but he had a slight flaw, he was terrified of boys. He was fine with his sister or his uncle but when it came to other boys, he would lose practically all of his composure. Neji seemed a bit girly to some people but he would never be confused as a girl. He had the body of a girl, but without the chest, and his hair was as soft as a girl 's as well.

Makenshi was always mistaken as a boy, she had no boobs and she had no ass. Girls always hit on her and boys didn't even care if she was in the boy's locker room. She acted like a boy daily. She could even wear boys swim trunks and not be confused as a girl. She had no chest to see, it looked like a man's and when she worked out that only made it worse.

"Tomorrow school starts and we have to make new friends again. Well, at least I do anyway. You're not going to cling to me like always are you?" she asked him with an annoyed expression on her face. Neji shot her a glare and immediately looked away.

"Look, I know you'd rather be a boy and all but please continue to wear a shirt when you're at home," he said. Makenshi looked down at her chest and sighed, she had completely forgotten about that.

"Does it really matter? I mean, the only one who can tell is you."

"Yes it does matter!"

"…"

"What?!"

"Get over that boy phobia of yours and then we can talk."

"Will you shut up!"

- -

"What the hell is this place a maze?!" Neji shouted. He tried to comprehend the map that Makenshi gave him but nothing was clicking. He'd rather blow the place up and find his class out of the scattered remains. The school was a sea of boys. Everywhere he looked there were boys as far as the eye could see. He was feeling nervous, sweaty, and he was already starting to turn pale. Neji was a calm and collected person but he swore that if some boy touched him he would scream and run.

Out of frustration Neji ripped the map apart and allowed the map confetti to cover the place where he had been standing. Someone tapped his shoulder and he immediately jumped ten feet in the air. He looked back to see Makenshi looking at him with a confused look.

"What the hell?! Don't ever do that again!"

"Calm down before someone hears you. I'm going to skip today and the class you're looking for is on the second floor to your right. If you get lost just call me on my cell, I'll be at home waiting." Makenshi turned around as she waved goodbye behind her shoulder. Neji was a bit sad to see her leave; she was the closest thing he had to a sanctuary. _Damn phobia_, he thought to himself.

After much preparation Neji entered his homeroom. The entire class glanced at him and went back to talking. Neji found a seat in the corner with no one sitting next to him or behind him. He could handle it if someone was sitting in front of him, this way he could see the enemy.

Neji breathed a sigh of relief; his first class would be easy. As long as no one touched him, looked at him, or talked to him. Neji was a lone wolf by nature but his appearance would always cause the girls to ruin his world of solitude.

"Hey!" Neji snapped out of his collected thoughts and was plunged forcefully into the real world. The boy in front of him was trying to get his attention. It was a boy with a bowl cut haircut, huge eyes, and eyebrows that **had** to be fake. Neji slid back his chair to keep a safe distance from the boy. The boy was a boy no matter how weird he looked.

"Nice to meet you! I am Rock Lee, if you need anything just ask and I will do my best to assist you!" The boy kept talking and yelling at Neji until he completely tuned him out. It was hard at first because he was so loud. His voice and his personality were irritating.

"Shut up Lee! You're giving me a headache," someone complained. The boy was two seats down from Neji; his hair was blonde and spiked. His bright ocean like blue eyes were the first thing that Neji noticed about him, they were very captivating. The boy had his ear pierced and had altered the uniform to his rebellious style.

It was a simple enough uniform. White collared shirt, navy blue pants, tie, and a jacket. The boy had dyed the pants black, and the first three buttons of his shirt were undone. He had decided to use the tie as a belt instead of using it properly. Neji could already tell that he was the delinquent. He shot Neji a glance and smirked. Neji immediately looked away, he suddenly felt like a deer caught in a cars headlights.

"Did that Makenshi guy skip already? Damn, I really wanted to ask him more questions," another boy complained. This boy had taken the seat where Lee had previously occupied and was now sitting in front of Neji. His black hair and onyx eyes were all focused on Neji. Neji gulped as the boy rested his shoulders on his desktop. Neji slid his chair back a bit more. The boy was mostly a rebel. He wore the uniform correctly but the jacket was wrapped around his waste and he had a white t-shirt on behind his white unbuttoned collared shirt.

"You must be the brother he was telling us about. You're the quiet one right?" he asked with a smirk. Neji blinked and stared out the window. He didn't want to talk to this boy at all; he didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Looks like he's ignoring you Sasuke," the blonde laughed.

"Stuff it Naruto!" Sasuke managed to catch a stray hair from Neji so he could get his attention. Neji was already freaked out enough and he had begun to sweat. Why were they talking to him? What did they see in him? And where the hell is the damn teacher?

"I got your attention, try not to ignore your comrades. After all, you are the student council president," he smirked. _Say what? To hell I am!_ Neji thought over and over again. There was only one logical explanation for all of this, Makenshi.

The teacher finally came in and he was a bit odd. Half of his face was covered with some sort of ski mask or scarf, it just wasn't' natural. Neji sighed and rubbed his temples; this was not going to be a good day. The man's hair was pure white and he was reading a book as he walked in. He wrote his name on the board and sat back down. Hatake Kakashi. Neji sighed, he had a feeling this always happened in this class.

"Oh right, we have two new students today." Kakashi looked around the room and could only find one face he didn't recognize.

"Since one isn't here, I guess we only have one new student to introduce. Is there a Neji or Makenshi Hyuuga here?" Neji slowly raised his hand but when he was asked to say his name he only stood in his seat and looked out the window. Kakashi shrugged, he didn't really care.

"From what I hear Neji will be the new student council president, now remember everyone let's not try to repeat what happened last year." _What the hell happened last year, _Neji thought to himself. Neji still had no idea how he became the student council president anyway. It seemed that everyone knew who Makenshi was and she had only been in class for ten minutes. Damn sister, this is all her fault. The boy sitting in front of him tapped his desk and Neji looked forward. He pointed to the blonde boy. What was his name again? Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm your student council vice president and Sasuke is the student council treasurer." Neji glanced at Sasuke, he wasn't paying attention anymore.

"There are a few more members but they seem to skipping this class. Come to the student council room after school and then we can talk." Neji didn't want to go, in a room with boys. That was insane. Besides, he didn't need someone to find out his phobia and ruin his lone wolf status. Neji only managed to say, "Hn."

The next period was much worse than before. He had no idea where the hell he was going. He had ripped up the map and left his schedule in his homeroom. He knew the class was Physics but he didn't know anything else. Then he realized something, he would have to ask one of these boys to help. Neji found a boy who might have at least looked friendly but not to friendly. He ended up going to a boy with shaggy brunette hair and red triangles on his face.

"Can you tell me where the physics lab is?" The boy looked down at him, he was pretty friggin tall for a high schooler. He grinned and walked in front of him, gesturing him to follow. The boy led him to a room and followed behind him. The only empty seat was in the middle of the row next to a boy with red brown spiked hair. Neji noticed that a lot of boys seemed to like the spiky hairstyle. Neji walked to the seat careful not to make any contact. He slid down in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason he felt someone glaring at him.

It was the boy with the red hair. He was wearing a black fishnet short-sleeved shirt under his school shirt, it was clearly visible. He had a thick rim of black around his eyes and pale jade green eyes that seemed like daggers to Neji. He suddenly felt nervous and couldn't tell why.

"C-Can I help you with something?" Neji asked him nervously.

""Hn." The boy looked away and continued to stare at something else. _Okay, that was awkward, _Neji thought to himself. Neji saw Sasuke and Naruto walk in, both of them sat in the back. Sasuke stared out the window while Naruto listened to music on his headphones.

"Alright, I'm Kiba and I'll be your teacher. I don't care what you call me and I don't care if you fail, just shut up when I'm talking," he said. While Neji was busy taking notes everyone else was doing other things. Neji wondered why they wouldn't try to whisper or anything but he'd rather have Makenshi find out then him. A knock came on the door and Kiba opened it.

"So yeah, I changed my mind because nothing was on TV." Makenshi was standing at the doorway; she had a pass and handed it to him. She probably forged it, it was her specialty after all.

"Yo bro."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Why's that?"

"Because of this student council president crap!"

"Oh that, I thought it would be good for you."

"In what way?!"

"Honestly, I just got here and you're already nagging. You seriously need to calm down or something. Take some Midol and shut up." Realizing he was in the classroom and everyone was watching them Neji decided not to say anything. He simply answered her remark with a fist to the head. He sat back in his seat as she cradled her head. Since there were no seats Makenshi decided to sit on top of Neji's desk, he didn't mind. She always did things like this when she wanted attention. Kiba shrugged and continued with his lecture.

- -

"You're way to uptight, you know that?"

"You so don't have the right to talk to me right now." Naruto came over and slung his arm around Makenshi's shoulder.

"FYI, but when you skip you have to do it for the entire day."

"Shut up spiky." Neji rolled his eyes and picked up the pace. He did not want to be late to class. He was going to find the room even if it killed him, he didn't want any help from Makenshi. She was only following him around to make sure that he didn't get lost.

"I do have a question though," Neji asked. He immediately stopped and looked back at his sister. "What exactly is this student council president business."

"That means you're the next target," Naruto answered.

"For what?"

"You'll see. I have to go and do student council crap but I'll see you two later. Don't forget to come to the student council room after school. Make sure you bring your little brother with you, you seem to get lost easily."

"Target? For what?!" Neji glanced at Makenshi, she wouldn't tell him a thing. Neji had a feeling that his phobia was somehow going to be exposed, one way or the other. He knew this school was going to suck, he just knew it. Neji sighed and he let Makenshi lead him to their next class. He had no idea what type of year the school would have in store for him. However he kept thinking of one thing the entire day, the new target. Target for what?!

A/N: That was interesting. Poor Neji and his stupid phobia, I hope the job of being student cancel president isn't to demanding, nyahahahahahahahahah! X3


	2. Don't Worry President!

Rated:M

Title: Our Student Council President

Chapter 2: Don't Worry President!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this. I was mega excited about writing it because I thought ti would be good for the calm Neji to actually have a phobia. I'll try to make the chapters longer because Lord knows that I need to work on my stories. So many that I haven't finished and so little time. I guess I tend to do what intrigues me at the time. Having yaoi at school is so much fun! I'll try to finish this one but I do have school and I will try to balance everything out!

Neji was being watched and he didn't even know why. At lunch he felt eyes all over him and even in his classes people were watching him. P.E. was his last class and Makenshi was already taking off her shirt to change into her uniform.

"You wore your shorts under your school pants?" Neji asked his sister.

"Yeah, I don't want to give the boys a heart attack you know." Neji sighed, that was definitely something Makenshi would do. She didn't care if boys saw her naked or anything but she did care if they annoyed her. Neji felt a bit nervous about taking his shirt off, he had a feeling if he did he would suddenly get mauled by a bunch of other boys. He was already having trouble breathing in this boy-infested locker room.

"Is it me or do you think practically everyone one has been staring at me?" he asked Makenshi. She slipped on her shirt and tried to recall the events from earlier. When he bent down to tie his shoes a mob of boys would stare at his ass. When he was doing stretching for P.E. class, boys would stare at his crotch and ass. When he took off his shirt boys would drool over his chest and how perfect his nipples looked.

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh, well I guess I must be feeling nervous then."

"That's probably it." When Makenshi had finished helping her brother stretch she decided to ask Naruto what they were doing for that day. She wasn't sure if she wanted to skip or stick around. Neji was a bit content that he was alone again. However the sudden feeling of a frog being stared down by a snake swept over him. What the hell was going on? Naruto noticed the red haired boy was in this class as well. He looked over and he was all by himself, he envied that. Neji observed that all the boys were watching him in a collective circle; he only had about a five-foot circle to himself. Neji sighed, the only way to get rid of them was to walk over by the boy with the weird eyes.

Neji tied his hair back and walked over to him, he didn't even know his name. Oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained. If he squinted his eyes really hard the boy didn't even look like a boy and he didn't talk to him anyway. It was okay, as long as they didn't touch each other.

"Um, would you mind if I sit here?" he asked the boy.

"Hn." Neji took that as a yes and sat down. He could see all the other boys go back to their groups and start to talk with one another. This was bliss, oh peaceful bliss. A sanctuary away from the male population. Neji was so happy he didn't even notice the goofy happy face he was expressing.

The boy he was sitting next to was Garaa; no one messed with him unless they wanted to die. He thought it was interesting that the boy didn't know that. He was kind of cute now that he thought about it. However he wasn't interested yet. It didn't matter if he was the student council president. Garaa noticed him drooling and it was beginning to bother him. This kid was weird, Neji Hyuuga, if he remembered correctly.

Neji was happy that he was alone. He was already in his own little weird smiling happily in chibi form. However, something broke his peaceful world. Neji opened his eyes and looked at his cheek. That boy had placed his finger on the corner of his mouth and was wiping something wet away from it, drool maybe. Neji turned paper white and turned into stone. He turned his head toward the boy and watched him examine his drool-covered finger and then stick it in his mouth. Neji didn't even care that some boy had put his drool in his mouth. He only cared that some boy had touched him, **TOUCHED** him. A **BOY** had touched his face **AND** licked him. Neji's panic was like a ticking time bomb, he was going to lose it.

Garaa examined the nervous look on Neji's face and was pleased with himself. He didn't know that such a simple act would cause the boy to react this way. Garaa liked the reaction and wanted to push Neji further toward the edge. He slowly came toward his face, meeting Neji's surprised and shocked expression head on. Then he casually licked the boy's nose. Neji turned whiter than white and he could hear ticking go off in his head. Five…four…three…two…one.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Neji zoomed away from the boy like lightening and even zoomed past their instructor. Some man named Gai and he looked just as freaky as that Lee kid did.

"That's the spirit Neji! Everyone follow his example and live your youth to the fullest! Run and let your youthful energy spring forth like a blossoming rose!" Makenshi heard her brother scream and sighed, looks like someone had found out his secret. Oh well, it only makes her school days more interesting. The Rock Lee kid she had been talking to was jealous of Neji for earning Gai-sensei's praise. He suddenly took off running after him shouting something about rivals.

"Is that eyebrow kid always like that?" Makenshi asked pointing to the running boy that was steadily catching up to Neji.

"Pretty much," answered Naruto. Makenshi was getting tired of watching her brother trying to run off his panic. Gai was making the entire class run as many laps as he did and he was already at seventy five. Makenshi stood in the middle of the track and told Naruto to stand behind her. As Neji turned the corner he noticed Makenshi and ran towards her, finally a sanctuary, a safe-haven from this cruel boy filled world. Before he could even jump into her arms she quickly moved out of the way and he crashed into an unsuspecting Naruto. Neji realized his mistake and promptly passed out.

"Wow, didn't know he would pass out from accidentally crashing into you."

"What are you talking about?! President, President wake up! President, speak to me!" Naruto was shaking a lifeless Neji; he even had a little ghost spirit coming out of his mouth. Garaa who had been watching the whole thing smirked; he had suddenly become interested in Neji Hyuuga.

- -

Neji was completely out of energy. Naruto had to carry him to the nurse's office but before they got into the building Neji regained consciousness and started hitting him on the head. Then some boy was leering at him while he was taking his shower with the other boys. Not only that but the red haired boy saw him in the hallway and smirked when he passed by him. Neji leaned against one of the classroom doors and slid down to the floor. He was way too tired to even attempt to try and find the student council room.

The door he had been using as a wall opened and he looked up. It was the man from earlier, Kiba-sensei. He looked down at Neji with a confused look on his face. Then he grabbed Neji by his arm, pulling him to his feet. Neji didn't even have the energy to freak out because a boy had touched him. It was okay, he was an adult. There was nothing scary about an adult.

"Lost are we?" Neji snapped out of his daze and tried to think of something to say. Nothing was even remotely coming to mind.

"As the student council president you should take better care of yourself."

"What? Why?"

"So you really don't know what the position is do you?"

"No, mind telling me." Kiba was amused, this was the first time in history no one knew what being the student council president meant. He grabbed a hold of Neji's hair and pulled the boy's ear closer to his lips. Then he whispered something that made Neji's eyes widen.

"Kiba you bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto was looking for Neji and had found what he thought was Kiba making a move on him.

"Relax blondie, I'm only answering a question of his."

"Then answer it without touching him!"

"Jealous that he might like me better than you?"

"Keep talking dog breath." Neji who had been taken aback by Kiba's answer was trying to get his head from spinning. Naruto grabbed Neji's hand like an angry girlfriend and walked off with him in a rage. He kept warning Neji about guys like him and the dangers of teachers. Neji wasn't listening; he had been focusing on his boy-touched hand for the entire walk. Naruto led him to a room filled with computers, a table, and a TV. Neji was reminded of a big corporations office headquarters when he saw the entire room. This place was nice.

Sitting at the table was Sasuke, Makenshi, the red headed boy from earlier, another boy with white hair and another boy with black hair. The black hair boy was wearing his shirt like a bellybutton shirt, it was disturbing.

"That's Kabuto…Garaa…and Sai. The rest of the student council," introduced Naruto. Kabuto was the white haired boy with glasses, Garaa was the devil boy from class, and Sai was the disturbing one. What the hell was this? Ripley's Believe It or Not?!

"Makenshi, what the hell?!" Neji had grabbed his sister's hair and was tugging on it to the point where she had to shout ouch.

"You don't have time to play around. You have to write your speech for the assembly tomorrow," Kabuto added, adjusting his glasses.

"Speech for what? I didn't even sign up for this!'

"Which is why I took the liberty of doing it for you," Makenshi said rubbing the place where her hair had been tugged. Neji's mouth dropped to the floor, he knew it! H somehow just knew it! Neji grabbed Makenshi and ran into another room with her.

"Why would you do that? I thought you liked your big brother! Don't you even know what kind of school this is?"

"It's a breeding ground for yaoi boys, I knew that. Mom and dad were planning to enroll us here during our senior year."

"But why? We're not even gay!"

"Speak for yourself, you're gay as hell!"

"No I'm not, I don't even like boys!"

"Of course you don't!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Who said you were?"

"You and that sarcastic filled remark of yours!" Neji didn't like boys, he couldn't, he was dead scared of them. Inner Neji was making a list on why he could not be gay. It was true that he didn't like boys and he hated girls more but only because girls were annoying. He could handle Makenshi because you couldn't even call her a girl. He knew nothing about gay sex whatsoever. Hell, he knew nothing about non-gay sex. He had no clue of what flirting was, had no definition of how to kiss, and had never experienced being in love and having a crush either. He hardly even blushed for situations that called for it. The list went t on and on and on but Makenshi didn't seem to hear any of his reasons.

Then Neji thought about what Kiba-sensei had told him. _"The student council president is known as the schools target. The reason is because he's the hottest boy in the entire school and everyone will be after him."_ That explained why boys were checking him out in the hallways and constantly staring at his ass. He couldn't trust anyone here, they were all his enemies. Neji lunged himself into the dark abyss of space the moment he realized it all. Makenshi was trying to think of something to say in order to call him back out of his dark abyss but her urge to laugh was making that difficult.

She knew her brother was gay but he was in too much denial to realize that. His boy phobia was probably a result of the denial. She guessed it was his brains attempt to try and lead him down the straight and narrow. Makenshi was gay because she liked boys but she'd rather have them date her if she was a guy. Which is why she had boyfriends but was never serious about them. She had dated a couple of girls before but that proved to be a bit troublesome.

"Neji, if you don't snap out of it you won't know how to avoid your predicament," she finally said. That snapped Neji into the world of the light and out of his dark abyss of doom. They returned to the room where practically no one had budged. Neji looked tired and felt sick all at once. That would explain why Garaa had licked him.

"Kabuto is the secretary, Sai is the activities coordinator, and Garaa is your bodyguard. Don't worry, we'll make sure that no one tries to rape our precious president!' Naruto shouted, smiling and with his thumbs up. _Unless it's me that doing it_, were the collective thoughts of everyone in the entire room. Makenshi had already gone home earlier to make something to eat. She was a girl but it took her forever to cook something. Her fastest speed at making ramen noodles was half an hour.

Neji plopped his head on the table allowing a loud thud to fill the room. All of the boys wanted to either pin him down and rape him or tie him up and molest him. He was to damn hot and too damn clueless.

"On to business, I can help you make your speech if you need it," Kabuto said. He planned to lure Neji to his house and have his way with him there.

"I guess so, what is the speech supposed to be about anyway?"

"Just an introduction to the students, I could write it for you."

"I'll do it, don't worry." The rest of the time was spent with Neji finding out what each position was about. Basically the student council president did nothing but look cute, which made Neji nervous. He was not cute; cute was only for gay boys. He had no problem with gay boys, just boys in general.

"I have been wondering about this but President…" Sai started.

"Yeah."

"Is there some reason as to why you're sitting way over there in the corner like a scared rabbit."

"Allergies, I'm allergic to somebody's soap or something. It must be one of yours." Lie! He was a bad liar and everyone knew he was lying. Him trying to pass the lie off was making him even cuter. Sasuke had to look away because the urge to pounce on him was becoming unbearable.

Before everyone left Naruto thought it would be good if they organized the room a little bit. Neji was busy collecting all of the books and had a stack of them balanced in his hands. He thought that he might have overdid it because the stack was taller than him. He was trying to hold them all and see at the same time. He ended up walking in a serpentine motion with the other members staring at him. They didn't know if they wanted to help him or not, all of them were to busy staring at his ass. The pants that Neji were wearing were a bit big and a bit tight. They lazily rested on his hips and would occasionally hug his ass.

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Neji had tripped over his shoes and the books came crashing down on him. He had hit a desk with the stack and the books fell everywhere. The desk he hit had a water pitcher on it and he was instantly soaked. The water soaked into his shirt revealing his nipples clearly. There was a scramble to help him but Sasuke got to him first.

"Wear this so you don't catch a cold," he said. Taking off his unbuttoned shirt and handing it to Neji.

"Aa…no, I'm fine." Sasuke was a bit pissed off about the sudden rejection refused to take no for an answer. He pounced on top of Neji using his weight to pin the boy to the ground. He was sitting on top of him. He unbuttoned Neji's shirt and slid it off. Neji had frozen himself because a boy was on top of him. When Sasuke got up Neji was wearing his shirt.

"There, it would be annoying if you caught a cold because you're so stubborn." The ticking was already staring in Neji's head. A boy had undressed him and redressed him. It didn't matter if it was a girl but a boy, a boy, a BOY!

"AAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Neji ran out the room at lightening speed and didn't stop until he made it home. His eyes were nothing but swirls and his face was pale and red. He collapsed at the genkan when he made it home.

"Rough meeting?" Makenshi asked him.

"I'm going to bed."

Meanwhile Back in the Student Council Room…

"You're so damn sneaky, I wanted to take his shirt off!" Naruto complained. Sasuke was smirking from Neji's reaction; he was trying hard not to laugh.

"First come, first serve," Sasuke said.

"I hate you so much." Kabuto had to admit he was jealous of Sasuke. However Neji's reaction was a whole other matter in itself. Garaa had told him what happened at P.E. and now he was interested on the source of Neji's reaction.

"Suppose what Makenshi said about him was true?" Kabuto asked fixing his glasses.

"Hn," replied Garaa, he had his arms crossed and was thinking of ways to return Neji's shirt. He had managed to get it from Sasuke when he wasn't paying attention.

"That just makes him a better target," Sai added. All of them agreed catching someone like Neji was going to be fun.

A/N: Looks like Neji has a lot of predators to watch out for. Feel free to tell me who you think should be the next predator to score a point. Sasuke already has one but there's still so many others to choose from. I was very happy to finish this but I will try to make them longer and include more yaoi and Neji panics. I SHALL PREVAIL!! XD


	3. President! Speak To Me!

Rated: M Title: Our Student Council President Chapter 3: President! Speak To Me!

A/N: I think I like the way this story is going so far. I seem to have a tendency to be going out of character personalities a lot and for that I do formally apologize. I swear the next chapter the characters will have the correct personalities! GOMEN NASAI! XD However, the fixing of character personalities will not change Neji's boy phobia, whatsoever.

Chapter 3

Neji was supposed to wake up at six thirty that morning. However he found himself up at four thirty in the morning instead. He lazily dragged his body to the door and opened it. Who the hell would be knocking at this late hour was about to get their ass kicked. He undid the locks and the door burst open. It seemed like a beam of light was standing at the door instead of a person.

"President, good morning!" It was Naruto, who else would be bothering him at this hour and why was he so awake? Neji grumbled and walked back into the house. Naruto slipped in and wouldn't allow him to go back to sleep until Makenshi woke up. She noticed Naruto and Neji sitting together at the table.

"What are you doing Neji? You do realize you're sitting across a boy right?" she asked him. Neji was to tired to comprehend anything. Neji might give off a collected personality most of the time but when he didn't sleep, watch out! He went through more mood swings than a woman on menopause during an unplanned pregnancy while trying to organize her own wedding.

Makenshi sighed and went to the fridge to get the milk carton, she hated pouring the white liquid into a glass. With Neji in the state that he was in there was no one there to scold her.

"Naruto, why are you here anyway?" Makenshi asked him.

"I'm here to make sure that the president has a safe trip to school!"

"So why not come when he's actually awake?"

"Because…of…of…" The only reason he came so early was because he wanted Neji to fall asleep on him. Just thinking about his sleeping face and weakened body was enough to send Naruto into his perverted filled world.

Neji, on the other hand, was on autopilot. He was still trying to sleep. Naruto's loud talking wouldn't even allow Neji to tune him out.

"Did you remember to take a bath Nii-chan?"

"Hifd gi hdifn'ht."

(Translation: No I didn't)

"Okay, I guess I'll have to help you." Makenshi slung her brothers arm over her shoulder and attempted to drag his lifeless body upstairs. When Naruto realized what was going on he immediately volunteered to help. Makenshi didn't care, whatever was more convenient for her.

"His room is on the left and his clothes are laid out on his bed but he refuses to wear the shirt for some reason. Why is that?" Naruto recalled the events from yesterday. Sasuke that bastard, how dare he make a move before him?! Makenshi could only stare confused at Naruto as she watched his face turn into a menacing glare. He was so angry she swore that she could see fire behind him.

Naruto carried Neji upstairs and plopped his lifeless body on the bed. The room was filled with the sweet smell of Neji. Pure bliss, Naruto couldn't wait to brag to everyone else. Naruto looked around as he undid Neji's pajamas. He had a lot of stuffed animals in the room, they all looked homemade. What caught his eye was a picture that was on his dresser.

If it were a picture with girls and boys in it, he wouldn't have cared. If it were a picture with Makenshi in it, he wouldn't have cared. However this picture was neither of the two. The piece of framed paper had a picture of Neji being kissed on the lips by some girl. The girl had pinkish hair, a big forehead, no boobs, and light green eyes. Naruto suddenly felt jealous.

He was to busy turning green with envy and jealousy that he didn't notice Neji snap awake. He wasn't truly awake but awake enough. Naruto heard Neji clear his throat and looked down at him. This was not good.

When Makenshi opened the door to give Neji the mail her face turned to stone and went blank. Naruto was on top of Neji with Neji's half unbuttoned pajama top in his hands. Neji was frozen in a state of perpetual shock. Makenshi tried to think of what was developing but her mind drew a blank.

Then her face turned red and she focused her gaze on the floor.

"Do that somewhere else, geez!" She slammed the door behind her and angrily walked down the stairs. If they were going to have sex they could have at least told her to leave the friggin apartment.

Back in Neji's Room…

"Pr-President, well you see you were a bit…what happened was…" Naruto did his best to explain the situation to Neji. Neji was thankful that he had snapped awake just in time. There was a boy in **his** room taking off **his** pajamas. He was angrier than scared, which was the result of him being so sleepy. If he had gotten a good nights rest he would have screamed and locked himself in his closet. Instead Neji slapped Naruto on the face and the sound of the slap echoed throughout the entire neighborhood.

- -

"What happened to your face," Kabuto asked Naruto as he typed up Neji's speech on the computer. Naruto had a big red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek. It had been like that for more than an hour.

"Can someone please tell me why the president looks so angry," Sai asked. He had been staring at Neji for the past fifteen minutes and the angry teen was emitting a rather deadly smoldering aura. Sasuke and Garaa thought that it was a bit cute. Seeing Neji mad was really sexy to them.

He was sitting down in the black leather chair with his legs spread wide open, his hair was a mess and it flew everywhere, and his head was rested on his fisted hand. With the other hand he angrily tapped the table as he steadily let the tapping hand get closer to his elbow.

Makenshi sat on the desk that Kabuto was working on. She liked watching her older brother in his mood swing mode. This had only happened twice and she really wanted to see the chaos that would ensue.

"Just try not to make him angry," she warned. Sasuke wanted to know what he would do.

Naruto wanted to talk with the members about the photo that he saw on Neji's dresser earlier that morning. None of them really cared if Neji was gay or straight. The boy was hot and they planned on getting him getting him in bed even if his gender preferences didn't swing their way.

"That girl's name is Sakura and there's another girl called Tenten," Makenshi told them. When Naruto told everyone Makenshi felt an aura of envy, jealousy, and hate fill the room. It was beginning to smother her so she decided to say something.

"Who would take a picture of him and this Sakura girl kissing!" Naruto asked furiously.

"That was me, I thought it would be funny…and it was." Speaking of funny all she had to do was say one tiny little sentence that might result in a very interesting school day. She asked Neji to get her some water and he angrily left.

When he slammed the door it developed a crack because he slammed it so hard.

"Just so you guys know, that Sakura girl was his girlfriend and that Tenten girl is his current girlfriend. Well, I'll be seeing you." Makenshi waved as she left the room. She needed to find Neji before he killed somebody. She had estimated at least two hours before his mood swing would switch from angry to sad…or was it giddy?

**In the Student Council Room…**

There was a thick air of jealousy and despair when Makenshi left the room. Garaa and Sasuke were ticked off to the extreme. Neji was cute as hell but they couldn't even think to take him if he had a girlfriend. As the saying goes, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Naruto stood there with his mouth gaped while Kabuto and Sai had to think of strategies for Neji to break up with the girl. Garaa decided to leave and jump right into his bodyguard duties. Since it was around lunchtime there shouldn't be that many people in the hallways. Before Garaa even opened the door Makenshi had already opened it with an out of breath look in her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sai asked her.

"Well, you know that fountain thing with the water."

"What about it?"

"Um…Neji might have gotten mad at it for no reason at all and…uh, might have taken said fountain and ripped it out of the wall."

"WHAT?!"

"Just an FYI but if you want to do something about that, that would be great." Naruto sighed and Sasuke rammed his head into his hand. Garaa walked by her and found Neji punching one of the vending machines.

The machine had five dents in it already and Neji was kicking it just because he was tired. The other student council members came out to watch along with a bunch of other students that heard the commotion. Garaa walked up to him and tried to calm him down, the civil way.

If Garaa didn't think Neji was so cute he would have knocked the boy unconscious and dragged his lifeless body to the nurses office.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Neji picked up the vending machine and tossed it at Garaa. Said machine hit Garaa and broke in half when it came I contact with Garaa's head..

_I don't care how cute he is but no one throws something at me_, Garaa thought. Angry Garaa rammed Neji against a locker and punched it, causing the locker door to bend in half.

Garaa was getting ready to say something until Neji turned chibi form with his eyes huge and watery. No way, did he just…make the boy cry?

"Wh-Why are you being so mean to me? WAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Neji had slid down from the lockers and was crying. Makenshi was trying so hard not to laugh as Naruto sent Garaa threats for making their precious president cry. Sasuke complained about the destroyed machines, Kabuto just stared with a look of utter dumbfounded surprise on his face, and Sai tried to give Neji a lollipop to quiet him down.

Makenshi looked at her watch, looks like she was wrong. It only took fifteen minutes for him to go from angry to sad. Maybe she should have told them what might happen…like hell!

- -

"There's no way he can give a speech like this!" Kabuto pointed out. Neji had stopped crying an hour later and he was now depressed. Makenshi tried to cheer him up but that proved futile.

An idea popped into Makenshi's head and she said that she would be back with some help. It wasn't exactly help for them. More like help for her.

She wanted the day to be a bit more interesting. Once Makenshi had disappeared Neji had calmed down and was just about to fall asleep. The cause for his mood swings was a lack of sleep and he wouldn't even be able to remember what his mood swings had led him to do.

With Naruto talking so loud and Kabuto typing away at the computer there was way too much noise for him to fall asleep. Neji's eyes were bloodshot, dark, possessed, and sleepless. He sluggishly got up and walked out the door, much to everyone else's protest.

Most of them didn't want him to leave because once he fell asleep they would…coughcough do a few things to him, non-perverted things. But that was a matter of opinion.

Neji found himself heading toward Kiba's classroom. He had memorized all of the teachers' schedules and Kiba had a free period this hour. Neji opened the door to see if he was in there, absolutely no one.

Neji walked in and sighed, finally a quiet place to sleep. There were also no boys there, which was an added bonus.

Then he noticed something sitting on the floor that seemed a bit odd. It was a huge white dog; ten times the size of a St. Bernard. Neji thought of white, then he thought of soft, then he combined the two thoughts to come up with a pillow.

The dog opened its eyes and glanced at Neji. Neji blinked blankly at it as the dog stared back at him. Neji couldn't help but think that he had been caught into a staring showdown of some kind.

- -

Kiba walked the halls wearing his white lab coat with his hands in his pocket. Neji had caused quite a commotion but since he had become the student council president he was practically let off for anything. There were a lot of teachers interested in him and the principal was interested in the boy as well.

Kiba thought that Neji was cute, he also had become addicted to the boys hair. He had a bit of a fetish for young boys with long hair. Even though Neji never acted young at all.

Kiba went to his classroom and remembered he needed to feed Akamaru. The dog was a great tool to use when teaching. If anyone ever talked while Kiba was lecturing the master obsessed dog would snarl at them until they ran screaming or turned pale white and shut the hell up.

Kiba opened the door to his room and called out Akamaru's name, no response. Kiba walked over behind his desk, Akamaru liked to sleep there sometimes.

What he found sent a smile on his face.

Akamaru was curled up with Neji; the boy was using the dog's stomach as a pillow. Kiba walked over to the sleeping duo and ran his fingers through Neji's hair…nice and soft, just like he had thought.

Kiba's hand stroked through Neji's hair for several minutes then he went to his desk and grabbed a few papers. He might as well grade something while he waited for Neji to wake up. Kiba decided to keep the door open and unlocked. After all, he was only human. It would be bad if he raped one of his students.

- -

Neji woke up feeling a bit sore. He look down to his right and saw that the huge white dog was still sleeping. Neji yawned and stretched his arms, he scratched his head and stood up.

"Awake are we?" Neji looked around to see who was talking to him.

"Kiba-sensei?"

"It seems that Akamaru likes you."

"This is your dog?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Neji did notice that Kiba had a bit of his own doggish qualities about him. A dog for a pet was a perfect fit.

"Did you say 'awake'?" Neji was thinking about Kiba's rather odd greeting. He thought he had been awake for the past two hours.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what, did I do something?"

"…"

"…"

"What do you remember?"

"Naruto came over to my house at four thirty in the morning and then he wouldn't let me go back to sleep. After that I ended up staring at a dog."

"I see." It didn't take long for Kiba to figure out what had happened. Sleep deprivation was a powerful thing indeed.

Naruto burst into the room with a half crazed look on his face. Neji felt a bit scared, not many people break down a door looking for a single person.

"You do realize that you'll have to fix that and I **do** have to give you detention right?"

"Never mind that, what were you doing to my beloved president?!"

"None of your business."

"It is my business! Why was this door closed?"

"It wasn't closed and Neji fell asleep…dobe-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

"Baka-chan it is."

"Don't call me that either dog breath!"

"You're right, your stupidity is so great that it doesn't do any name justice."

"Shut up! Come on Neji, we're leaving!" Naruto grabbed Neji's hand again and stormed off with him until they came to the student council room. Makenshi was there waiting for him, she was sitting on the table next to Garaa. For some reason he looked extra pissed off that day. He was sitting in his usual style: arms crossed and eyes closed. This time he looked as if he was ready to explode.

"Did I…do something?"

"You don't even want to know." Makenshi asked Kabuto for a brush so she could fix Neji's bed hair. She asked her brother where he had been the entire time.

"Sleeping." Garaa opened his eyes, Naruto turned red with anger, Kabuto and Sai perked their ears, and Sasuke turned his head.

"Where would you be sleeping?" Makenshi asked as she attempted to pull back his hair.

"Dog-san." Note: when Neji thought of dog-san he was talking about Akamaru. However, the others thought he was talking about Kiba. Makenshi, on the other hand, didn't even think about it.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that Nii-chan?"

"Because the air in here suddenly shifted to a pitch black hole full of malice."

"Hn." Makenshi was finally done with her brother's hair. She had carefully brushed it back and had tied it at the nape of his neck instead of at the bottom where he usually tied it. She was careful not to remove the white headband that he had put on earlier. It seemed that he had been wearing headbands a lot since high school.

Neji and Makenshi heard someone running and the door to the room suddenly flew open. Rock Lee was standing in the doorway with a determined look on his face.

"Neji! You…me…on the track…be there! This shall be the ultimate challenge of the beauty that is youth! I shall win Gai-sensei's praise and admiration! We are now rivals!" Then he ran off.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…"

"What the hell?!" Since when did he get a rival?!

- -

Makenshi had convinced Neji to go to the track and race against Lee. Neji didn't even know why he was there in the first place. What was the point anyway? He already knew that he was going to lose. Lee was the fastest runner in the entire Konoha region.

Gai-sensei kept shouting something about the wondrous competitive spirit that youth brings while Naruto wouldn't shut up with his stupid cheering. Lee kept shouting that the first person to complete ten laps was the ultimate victor.

"This is ridiculous."

"Go President, you can do it!"

"Will you knock it off already Naruto!?" Naruto's absurd cheering was beginning to piss Neji off.

"Ready…set…go!" Lee took of running like a cheetah. Neji just stared at him as a trail of dust followed behind him. What was the point of this race anyway?

"NEJI!" Neji froze; he recognized that voice for some reason. Neji turned around slowly and saw someone running up from behind him. A girl with long black hair and misty blue green eyes was running in his direction. The so-called "girl" was wearing denim shorts and a jacket and she was coming towards him!

Neji instinctly took off running. He ran past Lee like it was a walk in the park with the "girl" zooming behind him. He ended up winning but it wasn't intentional at all. Neji ran towards Makenshi and grabbed his little sister by her shirt collar then…

"What the hell is **that** doing here?!" He pointed an accusing finger behind him.

"I thought it would make things more fun."

"What kind of a…" Neji was interrupted by someone tackling into him. The girl was now on top of him and had pinned him completely to the ground. Spectators could have sworn that the scene resembled a lion about to kill its prey.

"Darling!"

"Get off me!"

"Give us a kiss!"

"Like hell I will!" Neji rammed his head forward hitting the girls face.

"Owie, Neji you're so mean." She rubbed her nose and noticed that a shadow was looming over her. When she looked up it was the entire student council members, except for Garaa.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked furiously.

"Me? My name's Haku and I belong to Neji, just like my body and soul." She held her hands together and began to blush.

"No, you do not!"

"President is this your…your…your…" Naruto couldn't go on because his eyes were filling up with tears. "Girlfriend?"

"Like hell! That thing over there…is a **BOY**!" Everyone on campus shot Haku a look.

"It's true."

"How did you get here anyway?"

"Makenshi gave me a call and said that you were lonely. He told me to come on over and try to lighten up the mood. Upon hearing that, I immediately transferred and took the next bus here. Fate has brought us together again my love."

"He did, did he?" Neji shot Makenshi a menacing glare, she was smirking. The moment they got home he was going to give her the worst noogie of her life.

"I missed you so much darling!" Haku suddenly hugged Neji causing him to turn pale and collapse.

"President! Say something…anything…speak to me! President!" Naruto was freaking out because this was the second or third time that this had happened. Kabuto was worried because Neji might not be able to deliver his speech today after all. Makenshi just smirked; maybe she should have called Sakura and Tenten. That would have been even more entertaining.

A/N: Yeah! 3 Haku has arrived and Neji isn't happy about it! I was quite surprised on the story alerts for this one but no reviews?! Come on people, I live and breathe off of your reviews…drop me a line! I should have the next chapter of Our Student Council President up soon so keep your fingers crossed. Sayonara!


	4. A PlayBoy Model in the Middle of Nov

Rated: M

Title: Our Student Council President

Chapter 4: A Playboy Model in the Middle of November

A/N: This one should be right on track with character personalities, at least I pray that it is. All right everybody, have fun reading!

Chapter 4

Neji woke up in the nurse's office. He looked around and wondered what he was doing there. Then he remembered…Haku.

"Feeling better?" someone asked him. A man with long dark brown hair and a scar across his nose was smiling at him. His hair wasn't tied back but he did sling it over his right shoulder.

"You seem to have suddenly fallen unconscious, for no reason at all." _There was a reason but it's to embarrassing to tell people_, Neji thought looking away.

"I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

"Right, I'm Iruka the school's doctor." Iruka placed his hand on Neji's forehead and Neji jumped slightly, but not enough to notice.

"You don't have a fever, so there's no real reason on why you passed out."

"I wasn't feeling well. Where is everybody?" Neji figured that at least Naruto would be there and he knew for sure that Makenshi would get a kick out of this.

"They're all outside, I figured that they would be to noisy if I let them stay in here. This room is soundproof so you won't be able to hear them."

"I see." Neji breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe here.

"Aren't you supposed to be giving a speech today?"

"Oh…right." Neji pulled the white sheets off his body and walked towards the door. When he opened it Kabuto and Sai were waiting for him. Naruto had to leave on important business while Garaa and Sasuke had something important come up.

"So it's just you two for now?" Neji asked them.

"I hope we didn't disappoint you," Kabuto teased.

"I'm fine." Kabuto told Neji to follow him and ordered Sai to gather everyone in the gymnasium. Kabuto led him into a computer lab and told him to sit. He pulled up something on the screen; it was Neji's entire speech.

"I thought I said that I would write it!" Neji shouted angrily.

"There's no need to get angry with yourself over it. This is what I do to assist the president, it's part of my job."

"But I…thank you."

"You feel indebted to me don't you?" Kabuto asked staring down at Neji.

"Well, I did say I would write the speech I ended up forgetting about the entire matter so I…guess I do."

"Then you can repay me."

"By doing what?" Neji looked up at Kabuto, who was smirking. Kabuto tilted Neji's chin up and turned it to the side. Neji felt something warm and wet slide across the side of his cheek…a tongue? Neji froze like a statue and tried his best to maintain his composure.

"You had dirt on your cheek, so I licked it off. You don't have to memorize the entire speech but look it over. I'll have Sai come collect you in about ten minutes so make them count," he said.

"Uh…Kabuto?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to be…uh…never mind."

"If you're wondering if I'm gay then the answer is a hell yes." Kabuto said as he closed the door behind him. When Neji was sure that he was alone he completely lost his composure. A guy licked his cheek! A gay guy licked his cheek!

"Neji, time to go," Sai called out. Damn it, thanks to that stupid boy Neji had been to busy panicking he completely forgot to look over the speech. Sai came in and wondered why the president was hitting his head on the keyboard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I swear." Sai walked to the gymnasium and Neji could hear the noise. Everyone was there and Neji had no idea what to say. He tried looking through the speech on the walk there but it was no use. Sai could see Neji panicking and thought it was cute.

"President, if I may offer you some advice?" he asked.

"Like what?" Sai kissed Neji on the cheek and Neji froze again. He couldn't take it anymore, is there no decency in the world? Neji looked at Sai, looked at the speech, looked at the gymnasium, and ran away like his life depended on it. Sai sighed and walked into the gymnasium alone. He walked over to the rest of the student council members.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto asked him.

"Well you see, about that…"

"What did you do?" Kabuto wondered.

"Nothing, he just ran away."

"Ran away?! But why?! President, don't worry…I'll save you!" Naruto zoomed out of the gymnasium with Sai and Sasuke staring at him. He certainly was energetic, they thought. Garaa decided to leave Neji be while Kabuto wondered if what he did earlier had that big of an impact on him.

- -

Neji was hiding in the courtyard. He was sitting down, knees bent, and his head buried in his arms. This was no good, why did he have to go to school here? Neji sighed and kept thinking about why he didn't want to be here.

The sound of barking interrupted his thoughts and a huge blob of white rammed into him. Neji was now staring at the sky with Kiba looking down at him and Akamaru on top of him.

"Sorry about that, it seems that Akamaru likes you," he said.

"It's okay."

"Why are you here anyway, aren't you supposed to be giving a speech?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Neji stood up and brushed himself off. Kiba sighed, looks like he'd have to play the advice giver in this situation.

"Go ahead and tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Everyone here is just so…"

"So what?"

"They're all sex crazed maniacs! I mean, come on! Everywhere I go someone is trying to kiss me, grab me, or screw me! I feel like a Playboy model in the middle of November wearing nothing but her underwear!" Neji breathed in and out slowly. He had finally gotten some of his tension off his chest.

"Before I say anything…you don't think I'm a sex crazed maniac do you?"

"No…why are you asking me that?"

"Never mind. Well, for starters, that's the way boys are when they see someone they like. Have you ever had someone you like before?"

"No."

"Well then, give it some more time and I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about. By the way, Naruto is looking for you, he seems pretty worried." Kiba walked away leaving Neji alone. After a few minutes Naruto showed up and asked Neji if he was all right.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Neji noticed that Naruto was out of breath and was wheezing. He must have been running around everywhere nonstop to find him.

"Come on, let's go so you can deliver your speech," Naruto wheezed. Neji sighed and placed his hands into his pocket. Guess he had no choice.

"All right, I guess you win."

- -

A car pulled out in front of the school and a young man walked out. His onyx eyes stared at the school and a smirk planted itself on his lips. His long tied black hair swayed in the wind as he entered the school. The man was tall and very handsome. He walked into the school and noticed that no one was there.

"Kakashi-sensei," he called out seeing the older man walking in the hallway with a book in his hand.

"I-Itachi? You're back so soon, didn't expect to see you for another week," he said surprised.

"Well, I heard that the new student council president is hotter than the last one and I had to see for myself."

"That's a lie, you just want the boy because your brother is interested in him. What a naughty sensei you are."

"Let me guess, he's giving his speech in the gym right?"

"Correct as always." Itachi smirked and walked towards the gymnasium. He walked in quietly and glanced at the new student council president. He was younger then him but he was pretty cute and innocent. He loved destroying a person's innocence he thought it made them even cuter.

He looked for his little brother Sasuke and noticed him standing behind the new president. He was delivering a speech about something. Itachi smirked, the perfect opportunity. He quietly walked toward the stage unnoticed until he walked up the stairs that led to the stage.

Neji noticed him and kept eyeing him as he came closer, this was good. Itachi liked attention anyway; he could see his brother glaring at him. Then Itachi did something unthinkable.

He extended his hand and grabbed the back of his head. He pushed Neji towards him and stopped him with a kiss. The boy was shocked; Itachi took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside of Neji's mouth. They kissed like that for an entire minute.

Makenshi decided to take a picture and pulled out her cell phone camera. Naruto gaped, Kabuto and Sai stared with their eyes wide open, Garaa turned red, and Sasuke looked pissed off beyond words. A trail of saliva was the only thing that still kept the two connected.

"Nice to meet you president. I'll be your Math teacher for this year," he said with a smile. He glanced over at Sasuke; this was his way of declaring war.

"…" Neji just stood there with his eyes wide open with surprise and his mouth still open from the kiss. He was turning pale and he could already hear the ticking in his mind beginning to go off. Boy…tongue…teacher…kiss. Neji had just been kissed by his teacher, a boy, and he had a tongue in his mouth, a boy's tongue in his mouth. Five…four…three…two…one…

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji screamed and then he collapsed again, this was too much for him to handle.

"Wow, only took him two minutes to piece everything together," Makenshi said.

"Darling! What happened to you?" Haku panicked.

"Where were you the entire time?"

"I fell asleep and my teacher never woke me up. What's the point of staying awake if I can't stare at Neji in class?"

"I see." Makenshi kept poking Neji to make sure that he was alive or dead. Naruto told her to cut it out and had Garaa carry him to the nurse's office again.

"Look you two, I don't know what the hell is your problem but keep the president out of your little grudge matches!" Naruto ordered. He was angry beyond words. Mostly because Itachi kissed him and he didn't. Kabuto and Sai cursed and made plans to assassinate Itachi. Just great, another rival.

- -

This time when Neji woke up he was at home. Makenshi had Garaa carry him home and put him in the bed. She told him to relax because he didn't have to come to school tomorrow.

"I feel so…so…violated for some reason," Neji sighed.

"I got great pictures of the whole thing though," Makenshi said looking through her phone pictures.

"You what?!"

"I could send them to you if you want me to."

"That's not the point! Give me the phone!"

"No!"

"I said give it to me!"

"I said no!" Neji had to tackle her to the ground and take the phone by force. She told him that it was no use because she had sent the picture to everyone she knew. Including the students at school. Neji sighed; this school year was defiantly going to suck.

"Before I forget…don't forget to bring your swimsuit tomorrow," Makenshi told him.

"Why?"

"Because that's when the swimming unit starts."

"What?!"

A/N: Sorry guys that this chapter was very short and possibly very lame, my bad. I was super tired and I don't even know if I got the personalities right. sigh I can only do so much. I'll try better next time. If you hate this chapter that much feel free to tell me and I swear I will re-write it. Well…until next time. Sayanora!


	5. To Swim Or Not To Swim

Rated: M

Title: Our Student Council President

Chapter 5: To Swim or not to Swim

A/N: Ok everyone, Black Otaku Writer will not be able to write for another two or three months. So to keep you guys form going crazy with waiting she decided to let me, her bestest friend, Suika Watermelon to write her stories for her until she can write again. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I do have an account here if there are any writing issues that you just have to tell me right away.

Chapter 5

"Why don't you pick this one?" Makenshi asked her older brother.

"No," Neji refused. Makenshi sighed, since Neji didn't have a swimsuit he had to go buy one. He got special permission from the principal to ditch school in order to buy a swimsuit in time for P.E. although; there were a few conditions. He had to bring the student council members with him.

"You should wear a Speedo Neji, you'd look completely sexy in one!" Naruto shouted form across the store. Neji sighed, he wished he had a cave to crawl in and die. This was to humiliating.

"Why not try this one. It's a full body swimsuit. Like the kind surfers use," Sai asked. He handed it to Neji and Neji kind of liked it. It wasn't that bad. At least if he wore this not that many guys would be staring at him.

"What do you think Gaara?" Neji asked him. He was standing there next to him silently. Neji was used to Garaa being around him but if Gaara kissed him it would definitely be over. Definitely. Neji sighed; this was starting to get stupid.

"Isn't everyone supposed to wear a school mandated swimsuit?" Neji asked.

"Not if you're the president," replied Kabuto.

"Your goal is to look your absolute best," added Sasuke.

"Sexiness is the goal!" Naruto shouted. There was something about Naruto's loudness that made Neji want to kill him. Every waking moment of the day Naruto just had to be overly excited, it was ridiculous. That kind of happiness was just inhuman in normal people. Neji sighed and grabbed the full body swimsuit that Sai had picked out.

"You're not going to try it on?" Makenshi asked her older brother. Neji glanced at Kabuto, Sai, Gaara, and Naruto. There was no way he was going to try it on while they were there. They'd probably molest him or rape him right therein the store. He was not going to risk it. He'd rather just buy it and face the consequences later.

"Why didn't you try it on, we would have so wanted to see it on you," Naruto complained. He was walking backwards in front of Neji so that he could see him. Neji kept thinking that he was going to fall but for some reason, he didn't'.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Neji said. He was getting fed up with Naruto and decided to place his finger on the boy's forehead causing him to fall on his back. Naruto kept shouting and Neji tried his best to ignore him.

"President, do you know how to swim?" Kabuto asked him while he adjusted his glasses. Neji and Makenshi stopped. Sure they had swimsuits but they never really got them wet.

"Let me guess, the both of you can't swim?" Sai asked the two siblings.

"Well uh…it's not that we can't swim, it's more like…" Neji began to say.

"IT'S THAT STUPID WATER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIE BECAUSE OF THAT?! THERE'S JUST NO WAY! THERE'S JUST NO WAY!" Makenshi said in a panicked tone. The real reason why Neji never learned properly was because his little sister had a deep-seated fear of water. No one really knew why she hated water but she just did, end of story, period.

"I see, being the great older brother you were you didn't go in the water for your dear little brother right?" Naruto asked.

"Um…no, Makenshi wouldn't let anyone in our family go in the water. If we ever did this person wouldn't stop crying. It was so bad one time I think that he might have stopped breathing, he turned blue and everything. The doctor said he was dead for a full six minutes," Neji said. Sasuke and Gaara glanced at Makenshi; they had no idea just how scared Makenshi was. Probably because of the laid back attitude that she was always showing. They never would have guessed it.

"Sasuke knows how to swim, he can teach the both of you," Kabuto added.

"Gaara knows too, just ask him. He's the one that won the competition," replied Sasuke. It wasn't like he didn't want to teach Neji but having Neji all to himself in the pool was not good for his self-control.

"But you have to ask him when he's by himself or else he won't be able to give you a proper answer," Kabuto whispered into Neji's ear. Which he used as a great opportunity to lick the inner part of his ear. Neji froze and looked back at Kabuto's smirking face, who had walked on ahead. Makenshi noticed Neji was falling behind and went over to him.

"Dude, you okay? You're doing that thing you do before you pass out," Makenshi pointed out.

"Fine…just fine," answered Neji. He was not okay, he was far from okay. He had to try hard not to scream and run away. Neji walked next to Makenshi for a while until something very unexpected happened.

"Neji!! LOVER, HIIIII!!" Neji looked back. _Oh no,_ he thought. He had guessed right on who was screaming his name, Haku. Makenshi thought it was amazing how quickly Haku was able to tackle Neji. One minute Neji was standing straight and the next minute Neji was on the ground with Haku on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in school!" Sai shouted at Haku.

"So many little hearts floating around," Makenshi said.

"I don't want to be at school unless Neji is there. It's boring without him," Haku complained.

"GET OFF ME! STOP TOUCHING ME NOW!!" Neji demanded. He could handle Haku touching him but all the cuddling and snuggling he was doing was making him feel faint.

"I love it when you boss me around," Haku said. He kissed Neji on the lips, which had completely pushed Neji over the edge. First the ear licking and now this, another boy who stole his kiss, what is wrong with people?!

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji pushed Haku off of him and ran. He didn't know where he was running but he was definitely running away from all of those perverted boys. He did, at least, run back to the school. Neji took a breather when he reached his locker. He was panting and wheezing like he had just run six marathons.

"You look tired," someone said. Neji looked up and instantly turned pale. It was the boy who kissed him the other day. What was his name, Itachi was it?

"Sorry about the last time we met but I couldn't quite resist," he teased.

"…" _You have no idea how much I hear that from people_, Neji thought to himself.

"So you're the new student council president hmmm? It is true…you really are sexier than the last one. The president's just keep getting cuter and cuter." Neji didn't notice before but unknowingly Itachi had been moving closer and closer to him. It didn't actually make itself known until Neji suddenly felt Itachi breathing on his forehead.

"Well, I'll be going now…" Neji's attempt at getting away didn't work.

"What's the matter? Afraid your teacher is going to get steal another kiss from you?" Itachi grabbed Neji's arm and pulled Neji into him. Neji didn't know what Itachi was planning but he didn't like it. Itachi would have taken the chance to take Neji for himself if something hadn't hit him on the back of his head. A notebook?

"Well that was unnecessary," Itachi complained.

"You're a teacher above anything else. Stop trying to deflower your students," Kiba-sensei said. Akamaru had picked up on Neji's scent and ran after him during the middle of Kiba's class. Of course, Kiba ran after him to see what had made him go crazy. He guessed that Akamaru liked Neji; it was kind of cute in a way.

"Geez, I was just having some fun. Since you've gone and ruined the mood I guess I'll say farewell…bye Neji," Itachi said as he left to prepare for his next class.

"You all right there? Don't mind him much, he's just out to tease his little brother. Sorry you got drawn into the battle," Kiba apologized. He looked down at Neji and was shocked to see him crying. The kid was in full on chibi mode with the watery eyes and tears streaming down his face. _C-Cute!!_ Kiba thought to himself. This kid was absolutely adorable!

"What's wrong? What'd he do? Hey, stop crying! A man shouldn't cry!" Kiba shouted in a panicked tone. This was the first time he had actually ever tried to console someone. Neji stopped crying and sniffled a few times but his eyes were still red and watery.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere and talk for a bit?" Kiba asked him, scratching the back of his head. Neji nodded and followed Kiba to the courtyard with Akamaru trailing behind the two. Kiba bought him a soda and it didn't take long for Neji to spill his guts to he rather uncaring teacher.

"Look kid, men are always like that when they want something, especially Itachi. He's only out to tease his brother so try to be around more people ok?" Kiba advised.

"I guess you're right…thanks sensei," Neji said with a smile on his face. The smile he gave Kiba was the cutest thing he had ever seen so when Kiba suddenly had to leave because of a nosebleed Neji didn't quite get it.

"Found you!" Makenshi shouted.

"When did you get here?" wondered Neji.

"I have many ways of getting around. Anyway, P.E. is about to start. You better change into your swimsuit."

"And what about you?"

"It's enough that I'm wearing a swimsuit, what more do you want from me?"

"Our life is so screwed up right now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AT THE POOL……….**

Neji was nervous about going out there in his new swimsuit. Sure, it was a full body swimsuit but somehow that made him really uncomfortable. It was only him and Makenshi in the locker room so he asked her on how the swimsuit looked.

"Let's see, it hugs your ass like no other and I can clearly see the outline of your chest. As for the crotch area I'm not so sure about. The boys might like it though," she commented.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!" Neji shouted.

"Oh hush, you're the president right? Might as well use it to your advantage. Wait a second…" Makenshi walked over to Neji and pulled the zipper that was keeping his swimsuit together down by half an inch.

"What was that for?" Neji asked.

"You could call it a peep show I guess…smile," Makenshi said as she took a picture of her rather confused older brother. Neji turned red with anger and followed her out into the pool. The moment he walked out he could feel eyes all over him.

"Neji! Today we shall race for our honor!" Lee shouted at him.

"What honor?" asked Neji.

"The honor that our never ending well of youth has bestowed upon us ever since our day of birth!"

"…"

"Be ready in ten minutes!"

"You've got some serious issues, you know that?" Lee jumped into the pool and practiced swimming laps with Gai-sensei cheering him on. Neji sighed, what the heck was that guy's problem anyway? Neji suddenly remember that he still hadn't asked Gaara to help him with his swimming. He found Gaara standing in the corner of the pool with his eyes closed and arms crossed. _That's a little dangerous, isn't it_, Neji thought to himself. Neji dipped his feet in the water next to Gaara and hesitated a bit before tapping him on the head. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Neji, except it seemed more like a glare and ended up scaring him a little.

"Will you please teach me how to swim?" Neji asked him.

"Hn." Neji didn't know if that was a yes or a no. He didn't exactly know what to do but he did want to learn how to swim. Neji had to think of something, so he decided to do the only thing he could think of. After all, he was in a school with boys that were after him, it wasn't hard to figure out what boys wanted at this point. Neji tapped Gaara on the head again causing Gaara to open his eyes and look up at him. With that sudden movement Neji had leaned over and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted. Everyone saw it. Makenshi took a picture of it and an overwhelming aura of jealousy and hate filled the air. It was almost suffocating. Gaara's face remained unchanged but he did look shocked. Then he did something unthinkable. He got out of the water next to Neji and grabbed the boy's face, pulling him closer into him.

"If you want me to teach you so bad then you'll have to do a little more than that," he said. Gaara opened Neji's mouth with his finger and slid his tongue inside. Neji was completely taken aback and shocked by the new development. He felt it, Gaara's tongue in his throat, in his mouth, all over the place. Gaara pulled them apart and stared at Neji, he wanted to see his reaction. Neji turned dead white, lost all the color in his eyes, and fell over into the water.

"Wow, he actually fell over to his own death…that was stupid," Makenshi said as she pointed her camera at her older brother.

"What's the matter with you?! I thought you were worried about his drowning earlier!" Naruto shouted.

"I have no need to worry if it's his own stupidity and ignorance that caused his demise. At least he can learn from it. Besides, he's not even drowning."

"What do you mean by that?" Sai asked her.

"Just look for yourself." Makenshi pointed to the place where Neji had fallen in and everyone was pretty shocked to see him still alive. He was at the bottom of the pool, in the beetle position, with a scared and creeped out look on his face. _I'm never coming up. Never! Never! Never! NEVER!!_

"How long is he going to stay down there?" Kabuto asked her.

"Probably until the chlorine starts burning his eyes," Makenshi answered.

"How long will that take."

"Give it a minute!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS!!" Neji shot out of the water and ran to the locker room. He was running so fast he left a gust of wind behind him. Unfortunately, since he was still wet he ended up slipping and slamming his head into a metal support beam.

"President! Damn it, Gaara, you bastard. Look at what you did!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't get mad at me because you're the only one that hasn't done anything to him yet," replied Garaa.

"Look freak…" Naruto had grabbed Gaara and look at him with killing intent. "Don't make me drown you right here and now."

"As if you could," Garaa retorted. As Naruto and Gaara were getting into an argument of words Haku was leaning over Neji trying to get him to wake up.

"Darling! What's wrong, DARLING! Oh sweetheart wake up!" Haku was shaking Neji and slapping him trying to get him up but Makenshi thought he was making it worse. Speaking of which that gave her an idea.

"Hey Naruto!" she yelled at the blondie. He stopped arguing with Gaara and asked what she wanted.

"Why not come over for a sleepover today? I'm sure Neji will be excited." _Besides, even if he isn't…I'll have fun anyway._

A/N: I hope I did a good job being the replacement writer and all. I really did try my best. I'll keep praying that Black Otaku Writer has a speedy recovery so you won't have to deal with me for to long.


End file.
